Drinking cups are widely used to distribute beverages at public events, such as sporting events. The cups may have a generally frusto-conical shape. The cups may have labels that are shaped to match the form of the frusto-concial shape of the cup. A pressure sensitive adhesive may be employed to bond the label to the cup.